bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
W.A.R. Solidiers/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Dzisiaj przedstawię wam parodię wojennego fps-a oraz dobitny przykład na to jak nie powinno robić się gier wojennych. Trzymajcie się mocno, bo to co za chwilę zobaczycie rozpierdoli wasze mózgi w drobny mak. Tak czy inaczej, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra W.A.R. Solidiers the true story została stworzona w 2002 roku przez njoy Entertainment naprawdę trafna nazwa, a wydana przez incagold. Azylum games jest developerem w Niemczech, a nasze kochane incagold w Szwajcarii. Gra jest osadzona w czasach wojny wietnamskiej, a dokładniej w 1965 roku. Twórcy na pudełku chwalą się między innymi, że produkcja zawiera aż 5 różnorodnych etapów, że ma bogaty arsenał oraz, że gra jest wypełniona intensywną, wietnamską atmosferą. Tak jest, wietnamską atmosferą. Kto to kurwa pisał? Pewnie to ten sam idiota który popełnił literówkę w meni ardennes offesive. Tak czy inaczej, zobaczmy ile jest w tym prawdy. Ale zanim przejdziemy do właściwej części programu, sprawdźmy, czy ktoś odważył się zrecenzować to dzieło. Tak jak przeczuwałem. Ani jednej recenzji, ani jednej średniej graczy, ani jednej wzmianki, że ta gra w ogóle istnieje. Czyżby ten tytuł był aż tak gówniany? Tradycyjnie swoje wywody zacznę od głównego meni. Jak na kaszankę przystało ilość ustawień poraża, a muzyka przygrywana podczas przebierania w opcjach gwałci nasze uszy. Zapomnijcie o rozdziałce większej od 1024 na 768, zmianie jasności oraz nawet o zmianie z pełnego ekranu na okienkowy. Tak właściwie, zwróćcie uwagę na tło. Owszem, żołnierze na pierwszym planie mogą ujść, ale już kiepsko zmodelowane helikoptery już niekoniecznie. Kto wpadł na to, by do zdjęcia dodać chamsko wklejony gówniany model? Czyżby grafik był tak dumny ze swojego dzieła, że aż chciał pokazać swój kunszt wklejając swoje wypociny do głównego ekranu? Tak czy inaczej, sprawdźmy jak gówniana może być ta produkcja. (spadanie) Co się właściwie stało do cholery? Pokażcie to raz jeszcze. (replay) Co to kurwa jest? Po pierwsze, dlaczego postać spada z tak dużej wysokości. Owszem, może bohater został zrzucony przez ten sam helikopter, który przelatywał przez wymiociny, ale czy pilot helikoptera zrzucałby go z takiej wysokości bez żadnych obaw? Czyżby już wiedział, że nasz bohater jest tak naprutym kolesiem, że nie straszny mu upadek z kilkunastu metrów? Po drugie, dlaczego spadamy prosto na broń? Okej, rozumiem, że jest kryzys i twórcy nie chcieli się zbytnio przykładać do kolejnego chujowego fps-a, ale do ciężkiej kurwy, czy nie mogliśmy dostać broni już podczas spadania? Właściwie można także podczas spadku skręcić w lewo by nie wziąć leżącej na dole broni. Zamiast tego otrzymujemy niewidzialny karabin, który zjada to leżące gówienko na śniadanie. Po co więc twórcy zmuszają nas do posiadania gorszej broni. Nosz ja pierdole! Minęły jedynie sekundy, a już ta gra działa na mnie jak płachta na byka. Skoro o arsenale mowa, czas rozwinąć moją myśl. Mamy więc rewolwer, pistolet maszynowy , AK47, jakieś uzi oraz karabin wyborowy m21. Bronie są naprawdę kiepsko odwzorowane i większość zadaje takie same obrażenia. Bez względu na to czy użyjemy ak bądź m16A1, to i tak przeciwnik padnie po tej samej liczbie naboi. W dodatku, broń nie ma absolutnie żadnego odrzutu. Możemy nawet wystrzelić cały magazynek, a i tak nie uświadczymy jakiegokolwiek poruszenia się celownika.(wpada w minę) Ej, co to było? Czyżby Wietnamczycy podczas wojny odpalali fajerwerki? Nie, to była mina. Tak jest, mina, która nie zabija nas od razu i która jest praktycznie niewidoczna, bo wygląda jak gówno. Po prostu zajebiście. Przeciwnicy w tej grze dorównują inteligencji spleśniałego twarogu. Są takimi mistrzami zbrodni, że prędzej odstrzelą sobie wacława niż nas zabiją. Albo stoją i strzelają, albo przejdą kilko kroków i wtedy zaczną strzelać, albo będą chodzić w tą i z powrotem próbując, ale to tak przy okazji, nas trafić. Widać jak na dłoni, że użyto zaawansowanych algorytmów sztucznej inteligencji. Poza tym, w grze są tylko dwa modele, z czego dominuje ten pierwszy, czyli " Wietnamczyka. Dlaczego wziąłem to w cudzysłów? Tylko kurwa spójrzcie. (dramatyczna muzyka) nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby jeden z twórców użyczył swojej twarzy do tego modelu. Kolejnym ficzerem ufundowanym przez twórców jest absolutnie toporny system trafień. Wnioskując po tej grze, Wietnamczycy podczas wojny chyba pożerali tony jedzenia, gdyż jakiekolwiek próby unicestwienia naszych nieprzyjaciół poprzez strzelanie w inne części ciała kończą się sromotną klęską. Nie ważne czy wystrzelimy więcej naboi w kapustę czy też w kolano, to i tak najbardziej efektowniejszy będzie strzał w bebech. Następną rzeczą wartą omówienia jest konstrukcja poziomów. Nie dość, że poziomy są straszliwie małe, to jeszcze są pełne korytarzy. Okej, rozumiem, że podczas wojny tworzono długie i pokręcone tunele, ale bez przesady, żeby kurwa dom był jebanym labiryntem? Poza tym, jeśli już trafi się poziom, który wygląda na otwarty, to i tak nasz zapał eksploracji zostanie zgaszony przez niewidzialne ściany pojawiają się na każdym kroku. Grafika w tej abominacji jest naprawdę okropna. Modele, tekstury, efekty specjalne, kanciasta roślinność, wszystko wygląda jakby spierdoliło z produkcji sprzed sześciu lat. Ba, nawet niektóre gry na dos-a są o wiele ładniejsze niż ten syf. Najbardziej rozpierdalające są jednak animacje. Tylko spójrzcie. Wątpię, żeby podczas tworzenia tego gniota, twórcy robili cokolwiek innego prócz walenia konia do nagich fotek ze świerszczyka. Oprawa dźwiękowa została także olana. Muzyka, która swoją drogą pojawia się tylko w meni głównym, z powodzeniem pierdoli nasze bębenki uszne. Odgłosy pukawek brzmią jakby robione były w kuchni bądź na kiblu, a odgłosy podczas dostawania obrażeń przypominają mi jęki przy dużym zatwardzeniu. Zresztą posłuchajcie tego sami. Wisienką na torcie są pojawiające się na każdym kroku bugi. Przenikalne ściany, które albo wypierdalają nas hen, hen daleko za mapę albo przenoszą nas do innej części mapy. Częste problemy z uruchomieniem windy oraz częste wypierdalanie do pulpitu to w tym tytule chleb powszechni. Dodatkowo gra często się glitchuje, a gdy trafimy na armię klonów, czytaj więcej niż pięciu przeciwników, optymalizacja daje się we znaki. Po raz kolejny widać, że incagold ma wielki jaja by sprzedawać niedopracowane krapy. Reasumując, W.A.R. Solidiers to gratka dla każdego szanującego się fana gier wojennych. Rewelacyjny gameplay, fotorealistyczna grafika, wymagający przeciwnicy oraz niesamowite misje sprawiają, że obok tej gry nie można przejść obojętnie. Dobra kurwa starczy tej farsy! Ta gra jest tak gówniana, że aż sraka ciągle wypływa mi oczami i uszami. Poza tym, gra jest niesamowicie krótka. Przejście całego tego gniota zajmuje, uwaga uwaga, 7, pierdolonych, minut. No w porywach dziesięć. Jakim cudem ta pomyłka trafiła do sprzedaży i po chuj Ci ludzie tworzą te potwory? Wolałbym włożyć sobie w dupę dynamit niż grać w to gówno. Nie dotykać tego chujstwa nawet kijem! I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (2012) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 5) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)